left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoey
Zoey is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. She wears a white shirt, reddish pink track jacket, jeans, and black Converse shoes, and keeps her hair up in a ponytail. Zoey's original design was based off of Alesia Glidewell, who also worked with Valve on Portal as a model for the character Chell. However, when the character designs were updated later in development, Zoey was made to resemble actress Sonja Kinski instead. Ironically, her name means "life" in Greek. Zoey, along with the other Left 4 Dead Survivors, will appear in Left 4 Dead 2 in the campaign The Passing as they meet with the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors, assuming that she is not the survivor who Valve announced dies before the events of the campaign (However, it is likely that she is alive in canon, given that Chet Faliszek stated Ellis may develop a crush on her) . Official description Relationships with other Survivors Overall, Zoey is perhaps treated the kindest by the other Survivors. *'Bill:' In some ways, Zoey and Bill seem to have a father-daughter sort of relationship, and in general he seems to become slightly more emotional if Zoey dies ("Aghh... not up Zoey.") when compared to the others. She also seems to care at least somewhat about his well-being at times ("We gotta take the stairs, sorry Bill.") *'Francis:' Originally, Valve intended Zoey and Francis to have a relationship, but this was deemed to be "distracting" by the play-testers. In her cut quotes, Zoey picks on him often ("Francis, I know how to cut hair. Just sayin...if you need it...I'm here."). Although their former relationship is no longer very evident, she still seems to be friendly towards him ("Groovy," which was something he'd said before). *'Louis:' Zoey tends to tease him from time to time ("Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns."), and ("Hey Louis? Try not to get lost."), and becomes a little more emotional when he dies ("Louis, oh God I can't believe it!"). An interesting point to note is that she has been placed next to him in every campaign poster so far. Quotes and Captions See: Zoey/Quotes and Captions Notes * In the Campaign posters, Zoey's belt bears different studs from the ones seen in-game. * Right before coming to the church in Death Toll, the Survivors come upon a cabin in the woods. This only occurs as Zoey, but she makes a reference to the 1970-1980s cult classic, Evil Dead, starring Bruce Campbell. She says, "Oh, nice, a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends." The cabin is complete with a mounted deer head. * Zoey follows a running theme in Jen Taylor's work in which she portrays strong women who undergo extreme stress and begin to show signs of snapping. For example: Cortana in Halo 2 begins to act erratic after Cairo Station is nearly destroyed, claiming to "like crazy." In F.E.A.R 2, after Top is killed, she—Lt. Stokes—experiences a breakdown and begins pacing back and forth and swearing, unable to handle the situation. In Left 4 Dead, she reacts badly to the Common Infected's enhanced mobility and tries to claim "zombie bullshit". Afterwards, she begins giggling nervously. Also, when another Survivor dies, she may giggle as she says their name. * In the very first trailer of Left 4 Dead, Zoey is killed by the Tank, after being incapacitated by Common Infected. * Though Zoey is referred to as 'teenangst' in the game's files, she is sometimes called 'teengirl'. * In every poster Zoey only has a Pistol. * It's never stated how Zoey has the knowledge of using a firearm, whereas other Survivors have some indication on how they learned. (Louis went to a shooting range, Bill was a soldier and Francis was in a gang). It's possible she was taught by the others, or she picked up on how to use them from watching her many horror movies. * Zoey has two unique animations: When healing and incapacitated. When she heals using a first aid kit, she appears to bite out a piece of the strap (the others do this too but only when crouching) while the others simply wraps it around their arms and thighs. When she's incapacitated, she flies in midair slightly (similar to being punched by a Tank) before dropping onto the ground, unlike the others who simply drop down. * Zoey and her fellow Survivors will be returning in the new DLC for Left 4 Dead 2 called "The Passing" where they meet up with the new Survivors. Chet Faliszek stated that Ellis may start to develop a crush on Zoey. It is unknown if Zoey will return the affection or not. Behind the Scenes Zoey sounded older in early footage of the game. See this video for an example. Gallery File:Picture.jpg|Concept art of beta Zoey. File:Zoey-survivors-alley-1920-2.jpg|Zoey's appearance during initial game development. File:20080505172535.jpg|Zoey in-game during development stage. File:Left4dead020.jpg|Zoey and Francis in-game during development stage. File:L4d-art-zoey-zombies.jpg|Concept art of Zoey during development stage. File:IMG 0817.jpg|Zoey as she appears in the Left 4 Dead intro. File:Ym08.jpg|Zoey face model Sonja Kinski File:Zoeyz.jpg|Head shot of Zoey. References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead